Worthless: A Pretty Dark Secrets Story
by TheNovEditor
Summary: (SEQUEL to Pretty Dark Secrets) Laura believes that I'm done with her, Tiana still seems to think it's okay to be obsessed with Dan, Heidi is getting away with murder and Sofia has only just realized that she could lose everything. I can take them for all they've got and this Spencer girl better watch out, I see the way she looks at that blue eyed boy. Kisses -A
1. When In Doubt, Tell A Lie

Worthless

A Pretty Dark Secrets Story

When in doubt, tell a lie...

Remember those awful Friday nights when you didn't look old enough to pass for 18 and couldn't get into _any_ good parties? You're flicking through the TV but everything bores you to death and you long to do something...exciting. The sound of rowdy college kids enjoying some kind of frat party gets increasingly annoying and you decide to find out what you're best friends are up to. Then one of them makes a suggestion and you feel like you _need_ to do it to liven up your night. In Roseford, the need to agree with a suggestion changed everything...

"It's Friday sweetie. Of course the mall's open late." Abigail Du Mont laid on her king sized bed curling her golden locks around her index finger. She had to make sure that her opinion over powered everyone else's in the five way call she was having with her four best friends.

"Well I'm with Abi!" Sofia said as she sucked on a cherry Popsicle and tried to make sure none fell on her plain white tank top. "Who wants to stay in on Friday night anyways?"

"Now that's what I like to here. What about you Laura?" Abigail used that intimidating tone that told the others that they truly had no choice but to go.

"Um...I might come-" Laura started before Abi started speaking again.

"Great! Heidi you can just stay home like Tiana if you want!" Abigail shook her head silently.

"Even if I wanted to go my parent would probably say no anyway." Tiana whispered into her cordless house phone.

"Whatever," Abigail sighed. "All I wanted was to go to the mall with my four main girls...oh well, at least I have Sofia and Laura. Meet me at my house in half an hour."

When Abigail looked out of her window thirty minutes later, the _four_ of them were standing near a tree in her backyard. Abigail knew that Tiana and Heidi would end up feeling bad and tagging along. She climbed out of her window to meet up with the others. None of their parents knew they were out.

"So you guys made it!" Abigail was clearly speaking to Tiana and Heidi.

"We're here aren't we? So let's just get going before it gets too late. "Tiana said as she checked her Armani watch. It was quarter past nine.

By the time they got to the mall it had just gone half past nine but the Northwood Mall was still buzzing with activity. The tantalizing aroma of expensive perfumes hung in the air and Laura took a deep breath in through her nose.

"I love that smell!" Laura closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna check out Cartier, you guys can stay here and admire the perfume or something." Abigail said as she applied another coating of lip gloss.

"But you don't like Cartier..." Sofia frowned.

"I'm sorry, but who are you to tell me what I do and don't like sweetie?" Abigail didn't wait for an answer. "I love Cartier!"

"But I thought-" Sofia sensed an argument brewing so she stopped.

"I'll come with!" Tiana moved towards Abigail.

"I'm a big girl Tee. I can go on my own." Abi slipped some Orbit sugar free gum into her mouth.

"So you invite us out here and you're just gonna leave us? Are you for real?" Tiana wasn't scared to speak her mind to Abi.

"You don't need to follow me everywhere like lost puppies! I'll meet you later!" And with that, Abigail disappeared around the corner.

When Tiana, Sofia, Heidi and Laura got to the second floor of the mall, Sofia saw something that made her cheeks go bright pink. "Tiana! It's your brother!"

Tiana had a bored expression on her face as she looked over at her brother Nathanial coming out of Lacoste. "And I care because? It's not like he's gonna rat me out to our parents."

Sofia pulled Heidi and Laura which urged them to continue walking with her. "But I think he's totally cute!"

"Gross." Tiana was about to take a seat when she spotted Abi going down the escalator on the other side of the second floor. "Where is she going now?"

"How about we follow?" Laura suggested. "Abi is _way_ too secretive for my liking."

"You know what you're right!" Tiana said as she stood up from the bench. They all followed Abigail until they arrived at the entrance of the store room of the mall.

"Why's she down here?" Heidi questioned.

"That's what I wanna know!" Tiana turned the handle of the door that stood between them and the truth about what their best friend was doing.

It was quite warm inside and Heidi tried fanning herself with her hands. The room was large but it didn't take them long to find Abi once they heard her voice.

"Whatever!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Abigail just calm down-" A familiar voice said.

"I don't need to calm down. All I know is you're gonna pay for this!" Abigail spat back.

"Who's she talking to?" Tiana tried to remain hidden as she stuck her head round the corner of a shelf to see who was there. She gasped. "Bradley..."

Abigail had heard Tiana and she quickly approached them. When she saw the four of them, her anger escalated. "Did you follow me here? What did you hear?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Tiana swallowed hard.

Abigail ignored Tiana and went over to a shelf with a few large bottles of clear liquid on it. She grabbed one, unscrewed it and began pouring it everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Tiana knew what it was before she even looked at the label. The smell was so distinctive. Abi was throwing a 4 litre bottle of petrol everywhere.

"Are you crazy?" Bradley panicked. "You're taking this too far!"

"Abi!" Laura pleaded. "Stop!"

Abigail grabbed another bottle of the petrol. She held it in front of Laura. "Take it!"

Laura didn't move. "Why?"

"I said take it!" Abi shoved the petrol bottle into Laura's hands and it knocked her back a little. "Are you gonna help me or are you gonna disappoint me?"

Laura stood in a trance for a moment then Sofia spoke. "I'll help!" She grabbed a bottle of petrol and started dashing the clear liquid all over the store room and even threw some out in the hall.

Laura made the decision to go along with Abigail and Sofia. "Here goes!"

"Don't tell me you're about to do what I think you're about to do!" Bradley cried and put his hands on his head.

Tiana's eyes widened as she watched three of her friends go insane. "Heidi you're not gonna go along with this too are you?"

Abigail shot Heidi a dirty look. "Oh I think you are Heidi." Abigail took the fourth bottle off the shelf and waited for Heidi to come and take it from her.

A lump formed in Heidi's throat. "I have to."

Bradley tried to pull Abi by the shoulder. "Stay away from us!" She screamed. He backed away.

When the room was covered in petrol, Abigail checked a few cupboards until she found a tiny box with a single match inside. The others watched her as she stared at the match. Carefully, she took it out of the matchbox and walked over to Tiana. Abigail put her lips next to Tiana's left ear and whispered, "Let's say you disagreed with me. We wouldn't be friends and I only keep my friends' secrets." She placed the match and the box in the palm of Tiana's hand.

"This isn't happening!" Bradley ran out of the store room leaving the door ajar.

Tiana took a deep breath and struck the match head against the striker on the box. It ignited. "This is for you Abi." She dropped the match and the fire began to spread all over the store room. The five of them ran out into the basement hall.

"We need to get out of here! Quickly! Look at what you've got us into!" Heidi looked around for an exit.

"Don't underestimate me!" Abigail said as the fire alarms began to sound. She led them back up to the first floor where crowds of people were trying to squeeze their way out of the mall and into the car park.

After about 10 minutes, the mall had been completely cleared out and sobs were coming from every direction in the car park. Abigail and the others turned towards the burning building and then, _bang._

Shortly afterwards, the police arrived along with the ambulance and the fire brigade. Abigail dealt with Bradley and the five of them walked away from the parking lot. But before they could go far, a cop approached them from behind.

"Are you girls okay? You look a little young to be out this late." The cop narrowed his eyes.

No one knew how to answer him but an unexpected saviour broke the silence. "Oh I bought them officer!" Spencer Hastings walked towards the girls. "They've been with me all night but I told them to walk ahead while I checked on a friend!"

The cop believed Spencer's story and she told them she had seen the five of them coming from the basement. Abigail thought about making up a lie, but Spencer said she didn't want to know what they were doing down there.

The next day they heard that Anna, Bradley's sister, was trapped in the mall when it exploded and she was in intensive care. When Abigail thought the cops were on their trail, she told them it was Bradley. Then a few weeks later, Abigail disappeared and was never seen again.


	2. Moments Later

1

Sofia Peterson's mouth remained wide open as her eyes repeatedly flicked up from her phone to the Anna's still body and back again. It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts. "That van came out of nowhere!" She cried.

Heidi was shaking slightly but Sofia wasn't sure if it was down to shock or if it was just because of the rain that had only just ceased. "We have to help her!" Heidi was the first to step onto the empty road and then the others quickly followed.

"Do you think she's...dead?" Laura removed the hood of her tight, fur trimmed, hip down jacket from her head. It was extremely quiet for a Friday evening. Too quiet.

"We're about to find out." Tiana replied. Once they were within a few feet of Anna and the van, a sudden rev of the engine made them all gasp and take a step back. Before they knew it, the van had already begun its journey away from them.

Sofia had an idea. "Hold on!"

"We can't let it get away!" Tiana said in an agitated voice.

"We won't." Sofia held her iPhone up and snapped the number plate of the fleeing van. "Bingo!"

"You're actually kinda smart!" Laura admitted.

"Hello? There's a dying girl on the floor!" Heidi said as she crouched down next to Anna. She placed to fingers on her neck. "Come on! Come on! Where's her pulse?"

"Guys!" Someone else had emerged from the bushes.

Sofia's heart skipped a beat and it seemed like the same thing had happened to the others. "Spencer!"

"Why hasn't anyone called an ambulance?" Spencer Hastings put a hand on her forehead.

"I'll do it!" Heidi volunteered as she came out of her crouch. Suddenly, laughter emerged from the police station. "You know what? They'll see her here!"

"We're not just gonna leave her here!" Tiana looked over at the group of cops coming out of the station.

Spencer grabbed Tiana's arms. "What choice do we have? Us being here isn't gonna look good at all!"

"What about my car? They'll figure out that it's mine!" Sofia felt like she was about to have an anxiety attack.

Spencer shook her head. "We can't go back over there. It's too risky." She began walking back into the bushes and pulled Tiana along with her. Tiana didn't seem like she was going to put up a fight.

"Oh crap." Sofia sighed and found herself going into the bushes and leaving her car behind. Laura and Heidi stayed close behind them.

"So do you guys think A did this?" Laura unsuccessfully tried to avoid the large puddles of mud.

"I don't know...Sofia? Can I see that picture?" Tiana turned to face Sofia and walked backwards.

"Yeah. Here." Sofia found the picture of the number plate and handed her phone to Tiana. She realised that she hadn't spoken to Tiana since their little cat fight but she decided that now probably wasn't the best time.

Tiana tapped a few things on the screen of Sofia's phone. "Done! I emailed the photo to myself. Maybe I can figure something out."

"So is someone gonna be honest with me now? Like who is A?" Spencer sounded expectant.

Sofia definitely wasn't sure about Spencer's motives since Laura told them what she said about Abi's outfit and they couldn't even tell Tiana. "We don't know. If we did we'd tell you!" Sofia lied.

"How about we all go for coffee?" Spencer suggested as they stepped out of the bushes and onto Maple Street. Starbucks was just over the road.

"I'd love to but I need to come up with excuses for when the police ask me about my car!" Sofia wanted to avoid the awkward questions that she knew Spencer would ask. Anyway, she thought it was best to pretend she was inside all day so that she could say someone stole her car if the police didn't buy her story.

"And I told my mom I'd be back by seven so..." Heidi clearly didn't feel like it either. "Another time?"

"Guess it's just us three then!" Spencer said to Laura and Tiana.

"Heidi, let's go." Sofia and Heidi said their goodbyes to Spencer, Laura and Tiana and started walking home.

After a few moments of silence, a thought popped into Sofia's head. "Hey remember the night of the blaze?"

"Yeah." Heidi seemed very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Don't you ever wonder why Spencer helped us out?" Sofia frowned.

"Yeah sometimes. But there's one thing that puzzles me so much!" Heidi looked up at the sky and then behind her as if someone could hear everything they were talking about.

"What is it?" Sofia already knew what Heidi was going to say.

"What could've made Abigail so mad that she felt like she needed to destroy the mall?" Heidi _did_ say exactly what Sofia thought she would.

Sofia thought for a moment. "I don't know. But what I do know is that nothing is as it seems in this town. At all!"


	3. To Trust Or Not To Trust

2

The soothing scent of brewing coffee created a warm feeling inside Tiana Winters as she opened one of the glass doors that lead to the interior of Starbucks. As expected, it was quite busy inside and the inaudible conversations going on around her almost made it hard for Tiana to concentrate. Laura and Spencer joined her seemingly trying to help her find an available table.

"There are reasons why I love Starbucks but there are also reasons why I absolutely hate it! This is one of those reasons!" Tiana put a hand of her hip

"There's one over there!" Laura pointed to a table right at the back of the oval coffee shop.

Tiana examined the place that Laura had just mentioned. She was repulsed by what she saw and she knew her face was showing it. "Laura! There's huge chunks of cake on the table. Mushy cake!" Tiana guessed that coffee had also been spilt on the table.

Spencer began to drift over towards the window. "Hurry up before someone takes it!" She yelled.

Tiana saw the table Spencer was moving towards and quickly followed. As soon as she sat down, one terrifying sound made all the hairs on her body stand up. Sirens. "They found her." An ambulance zoomed past.

Spencer leant in closer towards Tiana and Laura who were on opposite sides of the table from her. "You didn't do anything wrong. So there's nothing to worry about."

Tiana frowned. "How do you know we didn't do it?" She thought for a moment then her eyes widened with realisation. "Wait, you saw the whole thing didn't you!"

Tiana was sure Laura had stopped breathing. "Did you follow us?" Laura questioned loudly.

Spencer looked out of the window she was sitting next to but Tiana kept her eyes on her. "I only wanted to make sure you weren't getting yourselves into any trouble." Spencer played with her dark locks.

"Oh god!" Tiana buried her face in her hands.

Spencer looked a little lost. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom!" Spencer got up from their table quickly walked towards the rest room.

"Do you think she heard the argument we had with Anna before she was hit?" Laura picked her nails nervously.

"Probably!" Tiana exhaled. "I don't know."

Laura turned her head away from Tiana as if she were hiding something. Tiana picked up on it straight away. "What's wrong?"

It took Laura a while to answer her. "There's something you should know."

"What?" Tiana didn't know what Laura was about to say. Everything seemed to be one big surprise after another these days.

"We think Spencer was here the night Abigail went missing but she's lying about it." Laura whispered. "The others weren't going to tell you just yet."

"What?" Tiana looked over towards the ladies' room hoping that Spencer was still inside, however it looked like she had never entered in the first place. "Wait what's she doing with that guy?"

"I don't think Wren would be too happy if he walked in right now." Laura tried to hide the fact that she was watching Spencer and the blue eyed barista. Even with his apron on, you could see that his body was extremely defined and his hair was so dark and lustrous that it could pass for jet black.

Spencer seemed firmly engaged in their conversation and if Tiana didn't know any better, she would say that Spencer's behaviour was quite flirtatious. Was Spencer into him? Without warning, Spencer turned and stared right at Tiana and Laura.

Laura coughed. "Pretend you're looking for a menu or something." Out of the corner of her eye, Tiana realised that Spencer was on her way back to the table.

"We have menus." Tiana said quietly.

When Spencer was back in her seat, Tiana spoke. "So what's his name?"

Spencer shook her head. "Doesn't matter!" She shrugged.

"No need to get defensive." Laura picked up a menu and started looking at it.

Tiana did the same thing as Laura even though she already knew that she wanted a venti Americano. But as she did so, she saw Spencer look towards the counter and smile to herself. _Your secretiveness reminds me of Abi so much _Spencer thought. "We just wanna know his name, that's all!"

Spencer looked like she was weighing up her options. "Okay, fine." She said eventually. "His name's Toby. Toby Cavanaugh."


	4. Mysterious

3

"I had no choice she knew something was up!" Laura explained to Sofia who was on the other end of the phone line. "Anyway that's the least of our concerns. The police are gonna be on your doorstep soon and you're gonna have to think of an excuse to explain why you're car was in the parking lot."

"I already have a plan!" Sofia sounded like she trusted her solution completely.

Laura jumped and let out a squeal as the sprinklers on a neat emerald green lawn popped up and started spitting droplets of water across the grass. She managed to avoid getting soaked and continued towards the end of the pristine cul-de-sac where her house stood.

"Are you okay?" Sofia queried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry! So what's the plan?" Laura glanced behind her and back at the bottom of the road to see if anyone was there, but the only worth looking at was the burnt orange sky. Ever since she was a kid, Laura adored the sunset. She remembered watching it at the Roseford Country Club with Abigail the summer that she went missing.

Summer 2011

Laura breathed in the warm air and admired the beautiful pond at the centre of the carefully tended to field that surrounded the country club.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Abigail stood up from her chair and fixed her denim hot pants.

Laura nodded. "It's just so...sweet and...Romantic."

Abi snickered. "Do you bring those dirty old men up here Lucy?" She looked as if she was about to run down the bank but Abi knew that she would probably be told off for playing on the grass. She took the stone steps instead and started strolling through the lawn on the winding path.

"Why do you always feel the need to make other people feel bad?" Laura decided that she was going to make the most out of her sudden burst of courage. "Are you insecure or something? Are you threatened by us?"

Abigail stopped abruptly. "Threatened? By you?" She let out a sarcastic giggle. "Of course not! It was just a question!"

"Sure it was." Laura muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Abi raised an eyebrow. "You know what it doesn't matter."

Laura was glad Abi didn't hear what she had just said because her bravery had worn off slightly. _Thank God for that _she thought.

"Anyway I have something to tell you." Abigail squealed excitedly. "But you can't tell _anyone_! Not even the others."

"I won't. Promise." Laura was intrigued. Abi's secrets were always the most scandalous ones out.

Abigail played with her ponytail for a second and then took her iPhone 4 out of her pocket. "I'll literally kill you if this gets out!" She handed the phone to Laura.

Laura was looking at text messages between Abi and someone whose number she did not recognise. "What is this?"

"It's this guy! He's a little older-well quite a bit older. But I'm really really into him!" Abi took her cell and put it back into her pocket. The sun was extremely low now.

Laura grinned. "Who is it? What's his name?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. But for now, it's a secret!" Abi winked. "I think it's all coming together now. I'm finally gonna have the perfect life!"

Laura shook her head as she thought about how perfect Abi's life already was. She was the Queen Bee at Roseford High, her beauty was absolutely stunning, she was extremely rich and every girl was envious of her. "You already have a perfect life Abi!"

Abi pursed her lips. "You know what. You may be right. I'm Abigail and I _am _perfection!"

Present day

"Laura!" Sofia's annoyed voice broke Laura out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm here." Laura rubbed her eyes. "Sorry!"

"Were you even listening to anything I just said?" Sofia's voice matched that of someone who was about to have an emotional breakdown.

Laura got her keys out of her pocket and pushed them into the keyhole to let herself into to her house. "Yeah of course!" When she got inside the volume on the TV was turned up very high and her mother ran into the hallway.

"Have you seen this?" Maria Wilde pulled Laura into the living room so that she could see the TV. The place where Anna was hit was already crawling with reporters and there was a clear view of the whole scene.

Just then, Laura noticed something very weird. "Sofia! Anna's accident has already hit the news. I'm watching it right now. But there's just one thing that's puzzling me. Why's your car not in the parking lot?"


	5. It's not a lie if you don't say anything

4

Heidi sprinted down the staircase and was at the front door by the time the doorbell began its second chime. The Friday night air was cool and there were only a few clouds in sight. Heidi's best friend Nick stood on the doorstep with a bored expression on his face. "We're joining this search party because...?"

Heidi pulled her Mulberry tote onto her shoulder, slipped on a pair of black ankle boots and closed the front door quietly. "You'd want someone to help you right? And it's not a search party, we're just taking a walk. If we see something then great, if we don't then whatever!" They started walking down the street and away from Heidi's house.

"If you say so!" Nick picked at his cuticles and Heidi knew that he was deep in thought. "Do you think the person who hit Anna meant to do it?"

Heidi's throat suddenly became hot and tight. "I don't know."

"It's a shame the police haven't found any witnesses." Nick kicked a piece of stray gravel from a nearby yard. "I don't really know her that well but I hope she's okay."

Heidi began to think about her past and all the things that had happened to her. She was certain that no one remembered that there was a time when she didn't live in Roseford. But those memories were crystal clear in Heidi's mind and it was such relief when she finally told Abigail everything. It was so hard for her to keep it to herself and not be able to ask any of her friends for support. "Nick, what's the first memory you have of me?"

"Um...I dunno." Nick chuckled. "Maybe it was the time you and your old friends wrote me a note in eighth grade asking me to meet Abigail in Victoria's Secret. I waited for almost two hours and got some pretty dirty looks."

Heidi didn't know if it would be okay for her to laugh. "Sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter now, that was a long time ago. Obviously I was pissed at the time but whatever..." Nick shrugged.

Heidi desperately wanted to tell Nick all about her life before Roseford but the last time she told someone, they used her past to..._control_ her. Abi _loved _to be in control. "You know what?

"What?" Nick asked.

"If we're both still single by the time it gets to homecoming, we can go together."

Nick rolled his eyes. "That's your way of making it up to me?"

"Well it might not be a date with Abi but it would be a date with me which would be so much better!" Heidi flicked her hair and laughed. Just then, her phone bleeped. She was relieved when she saw that it was just a text from Laura.

Anna's ok!

_When can we c her? _She texted back. _Idk yet. _Laura replied. Heidi was glad that Anna was okay but she was also anxious to find out what Anna was talking about before she got hit. "Laura just told me Anna's doing well!"

Nick nodded slowly. "That's good, I mean she only just recovered from what happened at the mall."

Heidi also wanted to tell Nick about that night. About how it was Abigail's idea and how she made them help her set fire to the mall. She really wanted to tell him but she knew that it wasn't just her secret. "Yeah she's been through enough."

Summer 2011

"Look at what we did Abigail!" Heidi cried. "How are you gonna feel if someone gets seriously hurt in there!" The sirens blared and Heidi literally wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Just make sure you keep your mouth shut!" Abigail's tone was threatening and the other girls didn't know where to look.

"Abi just calm down." Sofia said. "We'll get through this."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're just another girl who wants to be me." Abigail looked at Sofia in disgust.

Sofia's eyes filled with water and she looked down. "I'm your friend..."

Abigail ignored her and looked towards the crowd. "Bradley!"

Reluctantly, Bradley approached Abigail. "Are you happy now? I'm going to make sure everyone knows what you've done."

"Okay, you do that! But don't think for a second I won't tell everyone your little secret. Your parents will be so disappointed Brad!" Abigail faked a sad face.

Bradley's nostrils flared. "Fine. You win. But I'll get you for this."


	6. Just when you think you're safe

5

Friday night, still nothing on the car. Sofia had heard that Anna was alive and well, but there was no news about her car and that currently was her main priority. She, her friend Danielle and Laura had spent most of the evening driving around Roseford in Danielle's Chrysler hoping that there was a chance of them spotting her Mercedes. Nathanial and Jake had also decided to help after five minutes of the girls begging and explaining that Sofia's sanity was at stake.

"I think we should just go back...we've been looking forever." Danielle said as she looked at herself in the rear view mirror. Her flawless caramel skin had a slight glow to it and her dark brown eyes reminded Sofia of warm, melted chocolate.

"Alright, but don't stop looking until we get back to my house! And where is Clarissa? She won't pick up her phone." Sofia needed all the help she could get before she decided to either call the police, or just give up.

"Take a chill pill." Danielle let out an exaggerated sigh.

Sofia wished she could just relax and let whatever was meant to happen happen, but she had that _feeling_ inside her. That scared, anxious feeling that she always got when she knew she was in trouble. That feeling that makes your whole body feel hot-not sexy hot-and makes your heart thump like crazy. There was one unforgettable time where that feeling got completely out of control.

Summer 2011

"So why were you four out so late that night?" A burly cop, whose name Sofia couldn't remember, asked.

"We were bored so we snuck out, met up with Spencer and decided to go for a late night shopping trip!" Abigail made lying look so easy.

"But," Sofia coughed. "There was nothing that we liked there so we decided to-" Her nerves began to get the better of her. "We decided to go home." She tried to be casual as she stared at the cream walls in Abigail's living room.

"Then on our way to the exit the fire alarm started ringing and people were rushing to get out. We panicked and went looking for another exit..." Abigail began.

"And that's how we ended up in the basement. It was a dead end so we decided to try the main exit again." Tiana added.

"Well that explains why the security tapes show you girls going down into the basement." The cop picked at his beard.

"Are we done here?" Laura stood up but the officer's stern look told her that she should sit back down.

"Tell me this girls. Why do the tapes also show you four running out of the store room just moments after the fire started?" The policeman looked at his notes.

Abigail went red and suddenly tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I can't do this anymore! It was Bradley! Bradley Stafford!"

The cop looked at the others. "Is this true?"

Sofia's heart skipped a beat. _We didn't discuss this and this wasn't part of the plan _she thought.

"Yes!" Heidi looked sincere. "He's been threatening us so we wouldn't tell!"

And just like that, they were in the clear and Bradley was arrested...

Present day

As they turned onto Sofia's circular driveway, Sofia saw something that made excitement run through her body. "My car!" As soon as the Chrysler came to a halt, Sofia ran over to two policemen standing at her front door. "Thank you so much for finding my car! Where was it?"

Sofia's mom, Kelly, came out and stood next to the cops. "They didn't bring it back."

Sofia turned to look at Laura and Danielle who seemed just as confused as she was. "So who did?" Just then, Sofia's phone vibrated and she pulled it out quickly. A new text. When she opened it, her body went into shock mode.

Hey S found the car! But it's time you learnt that every action has consequences. There's no Gucci where you're going! ––A

"We had an anonymous tip prompting us to search your car and what d'ya know!" The thinner of the two police officers held up a gloved hand with a packet of cocaine in it. "Sofia Peterson you have the right to remain silent..."

_Hoooly crap! _She said to herself.


End file.
